Edelweiss
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Kiba only wants to get Hinatas attention, but that's nearly impossible to do with Naruto around.  Can he get his feelings across to her, and will she even accept them?


Kiba Inuzuka, a 17-year-old dog lover, and Hinata Hyuga, a 17-year-old shy woman, were in their favorite spot, waiting for Shino Aburame (17-year-old bug handler) and Kurenai-Sensei (37-year-old genjutsu artist) so they could begin thier mission. It was a very small mission to everyone, exept for Kiba.

_Now maybe I can show Hinata how cool I am, and then some. _thought Kiba desperatly. Kiba had been trying to get her attention for a long time. Consiously or Sub-, it really didn't matter.

_But I guess it started to show when we started our first Chunin Exams, after I got beat by _him _that I started to sweat. _He was Naruto Uzamaki, the number 1 title for worlds biggest dolt and, unfortunately, Hinata's affections. Hinata saw in him, well whatever she saw in him. To Kiba, however, it looked like her case was hopeless, but he never told Hinata that. Naruto was a blonde, of course, he was also after someone else. But he was still Kiba's number 1 rival for her. He just didn't know it . . . yet.

Kiba was very confused why she didn't like _him_ instead of Naruto. He was every bit as wild, cocky, and brave as he was, but-

_Oh yeah, she likes him because he's so over-confident. But who helps her up when she's down, who gives her all he as just to make her smile, who-_

"K-Kiba-kun?"

Hinata's voice imidieatly pulled him out of his thoughts, he turned to her and stopped short. She was just so amazingly cute. With her long, black hair, and angel face, he got lost a moment until she asked in her soft-as-a-flower sweet-as-sugar voice.

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"You've been so quiet, that isn't like you. Are you ok?"

Kiba flashed his teeth into a big wide toothy grin and announced, "I'm totally fine. How's your end of the line?"

Hinata giggled. That was Heaven in his ears. She turned, was about to say something, then ducked behind the tree they were closest to, cheeks flaming red.

Kiba sighed, _of course._ He turned to face him, but he wasn't there. Now Kiba was confused. _She only does that when _he's_ around. I'd better check on her._

As Kiba turned around the tree, there she was, in her usual Naruto-Panic mode. Kiba went up to her and asked why she had acted like that, Naruto wasn't there. Hinata blushed and stuttered her apologizes as she told him that she thought she had seen someone and had come over to investigate. Kiba didn't buy it and Hinata blushed even further. Again she mumbled her apologies and she straigtened herself out.

Hinata wondered _Why did Kiba-kun sent a jolt through my spine just now? That only happens around Naruto-kun._ She looked at him as he helped her out. _I was probably just going bezerk._ She dissmissed all other thoughts from her mind.

"Kiba-kun, Hinata-san, we both know you're behind there." Shino's monotone voice came around the tree before his head did. "Come on, we don't want the client to run off to someone else while we play hide-and-seek, now do we?"

Kiba flushed a little bit and helped Hinata out, and led her out to Kurenai-Sensei. "Shino-kun." was all she said as she stuck out her palm. Shino dropped a couple coins into her palm.

"Thank you." came the slightly elavated voice of Kurenai-sensei.

Kiba felt hot, what had they bet on? It was probably just a bet on who would get there first, still it bugged him that they were betting on what they did.

"Well, come on then." Kiba was in a hurry to get this done and get another chance to talk to the beauty of his life. Akamaru, Kiba's closest friend and ally, yipped.

When Akamaru yipped, it usually meant that someone was coming, and by Hinata's faint pink tint in her cheeks, he could tell who it was in an instant.

"Hey, guys!"

Naruto.

In as friendly a voice as he could manage, he called back, "Hey, how's training?"

"It's doing ok. In fact, Granny Tsunade put me on this mission with you guys. She said I should work on my 'teamwork skills'."

Naruto should know by now that Lady Tsunade did not like being called 'Granny'. Were he not already being pounded five times a day by Sakura Haruno (the love of his life), she would pound him so hard that no one would be able to reconize him.

Naruto's face was suddenly troubled. Out of no where he said, "I wonder what Saskue would be doing right now."

"That's why you need to brush up on your teamwork skills, Nauto." Kiba observed.

Everyone was looking at Kiba now, even Hinata, so he continued, "If you want to get to Saskue, you have to grow strong in all senses, not just independent trianing, like you have been doing in the past three years."

"That actually made sense, Kiba" mused Naruto.

"Well, I'm glad you can get something right." Kiba said with a playful grin. Naruto slugged him on the shoulder in a playful way.

Hinata was glad that Kiba could adjust to Naruto so well. Kiba, on the other hand, was just making a faqade to please Hinata. Every day he came closer and closer to snapping. If he didn't do someting about it soon, he would burst.

_Oh, well. I'd rather burst in pride than die from rejection._ thought Kiba. He noticed a dot coming from the distance. It was Sakura Haruno.

"Hey! Wait up!" she said. "I'm coming, too!"

Naruto smiled and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand and ran back to the squad with her. Surprisingly, she didn't hit him as hard as she could, instead, she was smiling and-could it be?-blushing. They had been acting weird ever scince they came back from that mission they went in to the Sand Village a week ago. Almost like they were a couple.

Kiba couldn't help it. He chuckled a little bit. Everyone turned to him and looked. Naruto asked, "What? Got a problem?"

"No, I just remembered a joke is all. Dammit, now I can't remember what it was!" Kiba lied smoothly. He didn't want to ask him if he was going out with Sakura in front of Hinata. _I'll ask later._ He resolved.

"What's our mission?" asked Kiba, turning to the rest of the team.

Hinata lay on her mat. The mission to deliver the scroll to the Sand Village was going smoothly, they hadn't run into any trouble, yet.

Hinata looked over at Kurenai-sensei and Sakura. Sakura was already awake. Should ahe ask? Why not?

Hinata mustered up her courage and went to Sakura's mat. "S-Sakura-san? Will you walk with me outside?"

Sakura replied, "Sure. The night air might help me out a little."

Without another word, they got up and left the tent.

Sakura was wondering if Hinata would ask if she and Naruto were dating. _If she does, I'll just tell her the truth,_ thought Sakura.

Hinata looked nervous and mumbled something. Sakura, pretending not to have heard her, made conversation. "Aren't these flowers amazing? They kind of remind me of you, Hinata-san."

"W-what? Why would y-you say that, S-Sakura-san?" asked Hinata, thoroughly confused. She was nothing like the flowers that caught the moon like in a gorgeous picture.

"Look here," said Sakura. They looked at a small patch of freshly grown flowers. "There are a lot of flowers around here, but you're like this one." Sakura pointed at a small white Edelweiss.

"These aren't found just anywhere. They're special. They're pure and white and very, very beautiful. The only thing is that they're small, but that's okay. Soon someone will find this Edelweiss, and use it to say 'I love you' to someone special. It is very beautiful, and very much like you."

"H-how is it like me S-Sakura-san? I-I'm just me. And the p-person I l-l-love is taken. I c-can't possibly be like this precious flower." mourned Hinata.

"How do you know? Hinata-san, how will you know if you don't look at yourself from someone else's angle?" asked Sakura. She continued with some advice, "You have had your eyes on one guy for about four maybe five years. But have you noticed another guy close to you whose tried to grab your attention?"

"Really?" asked Hinata, coming out of her sad spell. "Who is it?"

"Come over here." said Sakura. "I'll whisper his name to you." When Hinata scooted closer Sakura whispered, "His name is . . ."

Kiba stretched. It was morning, and Hinata was cooking something. He could tell because no one's cooking ever smelled as nice as her's did.

Kiba looked over. Shino was already awake. He handed Kiba a slip of paper. Kiba took it and said, "Shino, I don't know what I'd do without you, man. I'll treat you to whatever you want when we get back to the village."

Naruto woke up and leaped toward Kiba, saying, "LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!" Kiba dodged and hid the slip of paper in his jacket. "Not in this lifetime, Naruto!" and Kiba darted out of the tent to the campfire.

Kiba noticed that Sakura and Hinata were both making breakfast, or rather, Hinata was cooking and Sakura was talking. Kiba walked up and said, "Hinata! What's up?"

Kiba watched as Hinata lifted her angelic face to the sky, set her heavenly lilac eyes on him, and say with her lighter-than-a-feather, sweeter-than-sugar voice, "Not a lot, Kiba-kun. How are you?"

"Hungry. Do you want help cooking?" Kiba heard a snigger from behind him and knew that Naruto had gotten out of the tent.

"I'm good." Hinata replied. Then she suggested, "Why don't you and Naruto-kun have a look-see around camp. We need to know that we're secure." Then she gracefully turned back to the meal.

Kiba told the nitwit Naruto that they were going scouting to make sure no one was near the camp.

Kiba looked around. He had found a trail of scents from Sakura and Hinata and it had led him to this strange place.

He was in a small clearing full of flowers. All of the scents helped him think. It was odd. Hinata hadn't blushed, fainted, and/or stuttered. That was odd.

Kiba and Naruto had split up to search the premisis faster, and Kiba was done with his part. He had time to kill, so he got out the paper that Shino had given him. As his eyes darted, reading the page, they widened and his face grew slightly red.

Kiba then looked at a small white flower. Apparantly _this _was an Edelweiss. He looked at the paper, then at the Edelweiss. He plucked it from the ground and sped off to the camp. As he went, he hid the flower and the note in his jacket.

"Maaaaannnnn." Naruto whined. "Where were you?" Naruto joined Kiba on his way to the camp. "You weren't at the rondevou point! Where'd you go?"

"I just wandered a bit." said Kiba. Then he stopped. Naruto stopped, too. "Hey, are you dating Sakura?" asked Kiba.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Naruto. He was grinning from ear to ear. He alomost didn't notice Kiba start off again. _Almost._

"Good!" yelled a very happy Kiba.

Hinata was in the tent. The evening was bright, the mission was over, and she was thinking about what she should do.

Her situation was a little complicated. _Maybe I should go down to the river and wash my face._ she concluded. She went outside and to the river, only to find someone there, sitting behind a tree.

It was Kiba. And he was asleep.

Hinata was stunned. She had never seen Kiba asleep. He was handsome. Then she looked at his hands.

In one hand he held two pieces of paper, and in the other, an Edelweiss. Hinata knew this was terribly rude, but she picked up the two pieces of paper and read one. It was Shino's handwriting.

_Kiba-kun-_

As you asked, I am keeping Hinata-san followed by my bugs at night, or having them posted outside her tent. Last night she went out of her tent with Sakura-san. They went for a walk and talked a bit. This is what they were saying.

S=Sakura-san

H=Hinata-san

H: (softly) A-are y-you a-and N-N-Naruto-kun d-d-d-da-

S: (didn't hear her) Aren't these flowers amazing? They kind of remind me of you, Hinata-san.

H: W-What? Why would y-you say that S-Sakura-san? (confused)

S: Look here.

(H and S look at flowers)

There are a lot of flowers around here, but you're like this one.

(Points at a small white flower, an Edelweiss)

These aren't found just anywhere. They're special. They're pure and white and very, very baeutiful. The only thing is that they're small, but that's okay. Soon someone will find this Edelweiss, and use it to say 'I love you' to someone special. It is very beautiful, and very much like you.

H: H-how is it like me S-Sakura-san? I-I'm just me. And the p-person I l-l-love is taken. I c-can't possibly be like this precious flower.

(looks sad)

S: How do you know? Hinata-san, how will you know if you don't look at yourself from someone else's angle?

(tries to cheer her up)

You have had your eyes on one guy for about four maybe five years. But have you noticed another guy close to you whose tried to grab your attention?

H: Really?

(cheers up a little bit)

Who is it?

S: Come over here. I'll whisper his name to you. (whispers) His name is . . .

H: (whispers) What? Who is it?

S: (whispers) . . . Kiba-kun.

Hinata turns red.

They stop talking and return to their tent. They don't leave their tent until morning to make breakfast.

In advance, you are welcome. Keep your eye on Hinata-san, this was the last day I was supposed to do this.

-Shino-kun

Hinata turned red. Kiba had had her _followed_? That was very sweet and disturbing at the same time.

Next she read the other piece of paper. This one was written by Kiba and addressed to her.

Hinata-

I don't know how to say this, so I'll write it instead. I love you. I always have. I'm planning on telling you this and not making you read a sheet of paper. That would be cowardly. I love you and I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend? If not, can we still be friends?

Best of buds

-Kiba

P.S. Do you like Edelweiss? I saw it and thought that you might like it. Bye!

Hinata looked at Kiba who was still asleep. She put the two pieces of paper back in his hand and scurried off to her tent. She came back with two blankets, one for Kiba . . . and one for her. She put Kiba's blanket around him and snuggled into her own. She rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, and there she thought. And her thoughts were clear.

At the beggining of the mission, Kiba had sent a jolt through her spine; this morning, she was able to not stutter; and now, she was leaning on is shoulder and it was very natural and comfortable. She closed her eyes and relaxed, this was where she belonged: With Kiba, anywhere he would be.

If only he knew that.

She got an idea. She got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote, when she was done, she put the slip of paper in Kiba's hand. Then, she fell asleep.

Kiba opened his sleepy eyes and looked at the river. The morning rays bounced peacfully off the rushing water. This river had helped him think of what to write to Hinata when he fell asleep. Rivers really _did_ help people think.

Then he noticed some pressure on his rght side. When he looked, his face went so red so fast, it was amusing. Hinata was there, fast asleep. She was curled up in a blanket, and Kiba was in another one.

Kiba wondered _Am I dreaming? Why is Hinata asleep on my shoulder?_ Kiba's eyes grew wide as he checked his hands. _Did she read the notes?_

Kiba lifted his left hand and grabbed the notes from his right so as not to wake up Hinata.

_Let's see _thought Kiba. _There's Shino's note, my note, the Edelweiss, and . . . another note that I haven't seen before._ It was addressed to him, so he opened it and started to read. It was written in Hinata's handwriting.

Kiba-kun,

I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun, but I read the notes in your hands. I'm really sorry. I've thought about it, and I've decided. I always go to you for advice, and you've always been there for me. Recently, I've been feeling strange around you. But now I realize the feeling was all too familiar. It was the feeling I had around Naruto-kun, but he wasn't around, so I had no idea what to do about it. I dissmissed it as a growing feeling, but it woldn't stop.

Then, Sakura-san and I went for a walk and she told me about your crush. I didn't believe it. Kiba-kun, that was when I figured out my feelings, but it was so strange, having them around you and not Naruto-kun. As you saw yesterday, my stuttering has ceased. That's because of you.

I'm sorry if this is too long, so let me say what I've been trying to say.

Kiba-kun, I love you. I now know that. May I be your girlfriend?

-Hinata-san

P.S. The Edelweiss is adroable!

Kiba was so happy, he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed Hinata's head gently and said, "Hinata? If you are awake, let me say that I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

Hinata woke up to feel a slight pressure on her head, and hear Kiba-kun's voice tell her what she had wanted to hear all night. Kiba's voice came, "Hinata-san? If you are awake, let me say that I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

Hinata was so happy. She looked at Kiba, who turned a dark shade of red. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

She said in a soft voice, "Kiba-kun, I love you."

He replied, "I love you, too, Hinata."

With that, they leaned in and kissed. It was their own little Heaven.

A little ways off from Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Sakura stood. "I'm glad it all worked out." said Naruto.

"Yeah." agreed Sakura. She looked at Naruto and smiled. Then she said, "Then I guess we can do this." Naruto smiled and leaned in. _I love Sakura-chan so much_ thought Naruto as they kissed.

"Kurenai-sensei," Shino said as he stuck out his palm.

"Fine." replied Kurenai-sensei as she dropped a few coins in Shino's palm.

"Thank you." came the slightly elevated voice of Shino. He knew that Hinata and Kiba would hook up on this mission. _And now Kiba-kun will treat me to any food I want. I think I'll have a salad._

Garradancing Productions


End file.
